


Simply distance

by June_Crescent



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Long-Distance Friendship, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-31 04:12:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10891452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/June_Crescent/pseuds/June_Crescent
Summary: Cloud, 17 years, decides one day to accept a friend request of a certain "Seph_ Crescent". Did he suspect that this simple gesture would awaken old memories in him, perhaps even those coming from another world, all while having to manage his emotions? What is certain is that nothing will be simple for our poor little Chocobo-boy. [SephirothxCloud]





	Simply distance

Night had fallen on the peaceful little town of Nibelheim, the wind played he's sweet melody, the shutters of the cottages were closed and the lights switched off.  
However, in this sleeping village, a young man was still awake. The seventeen-year-old insomniac called Cloud Strife. He was an ordinary high school student with a small group of friends and exemplary behavior. He was calm and frank. Not easy to pin down, he was nevertheless a precious and devoted friend.

Physically he had a medium hight and a skinny body. His face was rather effeminate and gave him an air androgynous which he liked rather well. The young man had several piercings, on the corners of his lips, on his cheeks, and on his left eyebrow. His hair was of a golden blonde, but a few locks of hair were dyed in purple and electric red, giving it a resolutely rebellious air.  
The teenager was dressed in his pretty white cotton pajamas with patterns representing little chicks, breaking his rock style for the night. Cloud was lying on his back, his cell phone in his hands, chatting by instant messages with his best friend; Genesis Rhapsodos.

They had known themselves on the Internet when the blonde had joined a Facebook group on the theme of their favorite video game and were bestfriends since four years now. However, although both were resolutely gay, it had never been farther than friendship, even when the red-headed invited Cloud to his home during the holidays. Genesis was five years older than the blonde, but that had never been a problem.  
The youngest had many friends met on the Internet and felt much freer with them. Even in love, he had only had long-distance relationship and was accustomed to it.

And then Cloud knew much better how to handle words in writing. Of a slightly timid nature, he had already been stupid many times trying to approach strangers in his high school. People laughed at his inability to align two words or they found him weird and avoided him. But that did not really bother him, he had his small group of friends since child and had never understood the usefulness of having hundreds of friends.  
The subject of the evening was the breaking of Genesis relationship, left by her boyfriend, Angeal, after more than two years of relationship.

{Loveless_FanaGen, 04:54 AM: No, but you realize! For a girl in more! I can also grow tits if I want.}

Cloud laughed a little at seeing the message, at least, it had not changed the character of his best friend.

{KeybladeMaster_Spikey, 04:56 AM: Yea, if yu want. Do not worry, he was an asshole, you'll find some other boyfriends! Look at me, I'm not dead. Finally, it was not exactly the same thing but you're understand me, no?}

{Loveless_FanaGen, 04:58 AM: You're right .. If you got there, I think I could do it! Just want to get my revenge, I'm going to be fucking by a lot of guys!}

While the younger one was going to respond a notice appeared at the top of his screen; A certain Seph_Crescent had liked his profile picture and commented. Curious, Cloud went to see what was written.  
"Nice piercings." That was all. The teen frowned, pressing his finger on the pseudonym, sending him back to the commentator's Facebook wall. There was no picture of this "Seph_Cresent", only images of characters from video games. As the blonde walked through the profile, he realized that they had a friend in common, Gen. Immediately he returned to his discussion with his best friend while at that moment Seph_Crescent sent him a request for friendship.

{KeybladeMaster_Spikey, 5:10 am: Said Gen, you know a "Seph_Crescent"? }

{Loveless_FanaGen, 5:14 am: Quickly, we were in the same school, it stops there. Why? This dickhead bother you?}

{KeybladeMaster_Spikey, 5:15 am: Not at all! Finally, he just commented on my profile picture. And he asked me as a friend, I accept him?}

{Loveless_FanaGen, 5:17 am: Do as you like Cloud, I do not care, you know, I don't really knew him. So I do not see why I would say no. Well, I'm going to sleep, see you tomorrow Cloudy and do not forget to send me a message when you wake up!}

{KeybladeMaster_Spikey, 5:19 am: Good night, and yes, it's promise as always. =)}

Putting his mobile beside him Cloud thinking for a few minutes. Finally he accepted the request of friends, after all, what could happens? Immediately he received a private message.

{Seph_Crescent, 5:26 am: Good evening. }

Later Cloud was led to rethink of this "good evening" and laugh about this. It's crazy, do not you think? As a simple word, like a simple message can change a entire life.


End file.
